Wake up deadgirl
by Exousia9
Summary: Natsuki ne passe pas une très bonne journée. Elle ne trouve plus son portable et ses clés ont disparu soudainement. Sans compter que le code d'accès de son appartement a changé. Elle se trouve bel et bien coincée dehors. Elle se sent perdu. C'est normal, après tout... Elle est morte. Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas encore...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_Intro_

Le bus roulait sans délicatesse. A chaque irrégularité de la route, elle se sentait secouée sur son siège et sa tête glissait sur la vitre. Se redressant, elle jeta un regard perdu sur le paysage urbain qui défilait devant ses yeux. Son esprit était embrouillé, confus, mais elle savait en revanche où elle devait se rendre. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, jouant avec un vieux ticket de cinéma qui restait. Sa tête bourdonnait désagréablement tandis qu'elle ruminait question sur question.

La première qu'elle s'était posée, était : « où est ce fichu téléphone portable ? »

Car elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déposé quelque part. Elle avait fouillé et refouillé ses poches, sans résultat. Pourtant quand elle avait quitté son appartement ce matin, elle se rappelait avoir envoyé un message, avant de l'avoir glissé ans la poche arrière de son jean. Fronçant un sourcil, elle fourra une main dans ladite poche. Et n'en ressortit qu'un vieux mouchoir.

Bigre.

Elle était donc retournée à son logis. Ce fut une seconde question qui s'était ensuite imposée à elle. Où était donc ces foutues clés ? Le blouson avait été secoué, le jean fut exploré de fond en comble. Elle s'était rappelée une vieille série où l'héroïne cachait ses petits objets de valeur dans son soutien-gorge. Mais s'était ensuite rabrouée. Elle ne mettait _jamais_ ses clés ici ! Pourquoi _diable_ les trouverait-elle dans ses sous-vêtements ? Elle avait soupiré, se traitant d'idiote. Au moins, s'était-elle dit, la vieille concierge pourrait la dépanner.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cette dame, toujours à vouloir fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres, à commenter telle ou telle personne… Et que M. Hitachi ne sortait pas ses poubelles assez régulièrement, et que Mll Tanata avait _encore_ ramené un homme inconnu chez elle, et que patati et que patata !

Elle se demandait toujours ce que la vieille pourrait dire lorsqu'elle apprendrait ses propres références en matière d'amour. Elle l'imaginait très bien, apostropher le couple du sixième étage ne susurrant : « Vous saviez pour la jeunette du deuxième ? Oui, la brune qui a mauvais caractère… Et bien on m'a dit… »

Elle sourit, ça ne la dérangeait guère que sa situation choque les autres. Elle s'en fichait. Elle était heureuse.

Mais son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait même pas pu demander l'aide de la concierge.

Ç'avait été sa troisième question. En effet, le code de l'entrée du bâtiment, la série de chiffre qu'elle avait composée plusieurs fois, n'avait pas fonctionné. Pourtant, elle avait appuyé plusieurs fois, d'abord avec attention puis agacement, sur les touches du digicode.

« 31 73 » murmura-t-elle pour elle même. La porte ne s'était pas déverrouillée. Mais _pourquoi_ ?

Pas de téléphone, pas de clés, pas le bon code. La mauvaise humeur s'abattit sur elle et ses soupirs d'agacements furent remplacés par un long grognement. L'homme assit en face d'elle dans le véhicule de transport en commun la regarda d'un air méfiant par dessus son journal. Elle lui renvoya une œillade menaçante, croisant les bras sur son ventre. L'homme ne la regarda plus.

Plus que trois arrêts et elle descendrait.

Ses propres yeux dérivèrent sur la première page du quotidien et elle lu en grosse lettres capitales : « ENLEVEMENT, LE VOLEUR D'ENFANT RECIDIVE ».

Un kidnappeur ? La sécurité du monde laissait franchement a désirer. Ses pensées changèrent donc de cible, laissant les petits tracas de côtés pour se plonger dans le cambouis de la nature humaine.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle quittait le bus. Heureusement qu'il lui restait un peu de monnaie, sinon elle aurait dû faire le trajet à pieds. Elle leva la tête pour contempler un instant le ciel bleu du mois de mars, essayant d'évacuer son agacement qui emprisonnait son esprit. Son ventre gronda et elle s'aperçut que la faim la dévorait. Un bon morceau de viande rouge, et elle pourrait peut-être se sentir plus joyeuse.

Elle traversa deux rues et remonta le long d'une troisième.

Tiens, songea-t-elle étonnée en voyant des hommes de la fonction publique en plein travail, ils refaisaient la route. Le bruit des marteaux piqueurs résonna dans son crâne et elle préféra s'éloigner le plus vite possible du chantier.

Fredonnant un air populaire, elle changea de trottoir et s'arrêta devant un immeuble qu'elle connaissait bien, à la peinture récente. Ici au moins, elle pouvait pénétrer sans foutu code. Après, elle savait comment entrer dans l'appartement –la clé était sous le paillasson-, pourrait ensuite utiliser le téléphone fixe, et tout reviendrait normal.

Mais avant de téléphoner, elle mangerait. Un bon gros steak. Un steak bien saignant. Avec de la mayonnaise.

Sa matinée gâchée ne serait qu'un mauvais petit souvenir.

Oui.

Un simple souvenir.

Si tu savais combien tu avais tord, Natsuki…

* * *

**Hello everybody !**

**Tout d'abord, bonne année ! Bonne santé, meilleurs voeux etc etc ! J'espère que vos fêtes de décembre ont été sympas !**

**Je vous présente donc un nouveau projet, inspiré de la série "Les revenants" de canal+ que j'ai bien aimé. Juste une petite précision : les titres seront tirés de chansons (que je préciserai en commentaire !) et le rating T n'est là qu'au cas où. Je pense mettre quelques scènes d'actions, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite.**

**Je n'abandonne pas mon autre fiction ( je publierai la suite prochainement !) C'est juste que je trouve le fandom français de MHime un peu vide alors je me suis dit... Pourquoi pas ?**

**Voilà ! Le titre de l'histoire vient d'un manhwa "wake up deadman" car l'image de couverture est juste sublime ! voili voilou ! Si vous avez aimé, si vous n'avez pas aimé, si il manque quelque chose, si il y a un truc en trop, N'hésitez pas... Commentez ! **

**Que 2013 vous soit profitable (et que les Mayas aillent se rhabiller, franchement !)**


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE PREMIER

_It's nice to meet you_

Une voix familière l'appelait, doucement. Elle tourna la tête, cherchant l'origine du son qui semblait provenir de toutes les directions. Tout était noir, d'une obscurité implacable qui étouffait sa raison et avivait sa peur.

_Shizuru_.

Encore cette voix. D'où venait-elle ? Elle brassa le néant de ses mains et voulut courir. Mais ses muscles étaient tétanisés. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, sinon se laisser absorber par la sombre atmosphère.

Soudain, des bras chauds encerclèrent sa taille tandis qu'un souffle se fit sentir contre sa nuque. Un corps élancé se serra contre le sien. Elle ne pouvait pas se retournée : elle était figée. Son cœur battait à en perdre la vie. La bouche qui frôlait son cou remonta vers ses oreilles.

_Shizuru_.

Shizuru s'éveilla brutalement, ouvrant les paupières sans préambule et se redressant vivement dans le grand lit blanc. Elle expira difficilement tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perlait au coin de ses yeux. A moins que ce ne fut une larme.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait et serrait le drap à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Son sang pulsait si vite et si fort dans ses veines qu'elle haleta, retenant avec grand peine le sanglot qui lui obstruait la gorge. Elle comprima ses paupières, chassant tant bien que mal les sensations que lui avaient apportée son rêve, qui revenait presque chaque nuit.

Ce rêve qui lui ôtait un peu de sa vie à chaque fois, faisait douloureusement battre son cœur cœur qui vibrait autrefois de bonheur et ne faisait aujourd'hui qu'appuyer lourdement sur son être, ravivant des souvenirs qu'elle aurait voulu voir disparaître. Ils étaient trop précis, pour ne pas lui donner une impression de vide à chaque réveil.

N'arrivant pas à se calmer, Shizuru tourna la tête pour contempler les rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers les volets.

Elle se relaxa doucement, étirant ensuite ses membres dans une gymnastique qu'elle s'efforçait de suivre chaque matin.

Son réveil sonna alors, bêtement réglé sur six heures trente.

Depuis combien de temps se levait-elle _avant_ son réveil ? Elle soupira, quittant des draps trempés de sueur pour se diriger vers la petite pièce qui faisait office de salle de bain. Une bonne douche. Une bonne douche bien chaude. Alors peut-être sa journée ne serait-elle pas complètement ruinée.

Un quart d'heure après, la jeune femme avait enfilé un tailleur gris et coiffé ses longs cheveux. Elle passa une couche de fond de teint pour cacher ses cernes et rangea ensuite ses affaires. Avec des gestes posés, elle referma son sac, ouvrit les volets de sa fenêtre et fit le lit. Alors qu'elle vérifiait qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, son téléphone sonna dans son sac à main. Elle l'attrapa adroitement et un léger sourire orna ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit le nom de la personne qui cherchait à la joindre. Elle décrocha :

« - Allô, Mai ?

- _Shizuru_, s'exclama une voix ravie au bout du fil,_ comment te sens-tu ?_ »

La question semblait être de banalité courante. Mais Shizuru savait que Mai serait très attentive à la réponse. Comment allait-elle aujourd'hui ?

« - Pas trop mal, fit franchement Shizuru en passant une mèche derrière son oreille, prête pour ma longue journée.

- _Très bien ! Tu es bien arrivée à Kyoto ? Ton hôtel est sympa ?_

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement en accrochant son sac à main à son épaule et en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel en coinçant son mobile entre son oreille et son épaule.

-_Mmh, et je suppose que tu n'as rien oublié…_ » Le ton était bourré d'ironie.

Shizuru s'arrêta dans le couloir, méditant quelques secondes à la dernière réplique de son amie. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu oublier ? Elle n'avait rien laissé dans la chambre qu'elle s'apprêtait à rendre. Dans son appartement alors ? Elle était sûre d'avoir éteint la lumière et fermé la porte d'entrée. La clé était à sa cachette habituelle. Mais alors…

« - Konekomaru, souffla Shizuru en s'insultant très fort mentalement.

-_Et oui ! Le pauvre minet, tout seul, affamé et enfermé. Lui as-tu laissé de l'eau au moins ? »_

Shizuru appela l'ascenseur et profita du temps qu'il vienne pour poser son petit sac de voyage au sol.

« - Oui je pense qu'il a de quoi boire.

-_Ah, il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit tout seul, affamé, enfermé __**et**__ assoiffé !_

- Je devais être pressée de partir, soutint Shizuru avec un petit sourire car elle savait que Mai prenait le cas des animaux très à cœur. Dois-je racheter ton pardon ?

-_ C'est la deuxième fois, Shizuru_, railla-t-elle, _je pense que ce sera plus dur que la dernière fois._

_-_ Je compte sur toi pour aller rendre visite à Konekomaru pendant que je vais suivre ma longue, très longue formation, alors…

- _Tu sais bien que j'y serai allée que tu sois d'accord ou pas… Il en va de la survie de ton chat tout de même !_ »

Shizuru attrapa son sac et pénétra dans l'ascenseur. Elle pressa le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et les portes se refermèrent devant elle.

« - Tu m'excuseras auprès de lui…

-_ Bien entendu. Et en ce qui concerne mon petit paiement pour ce service non négligeable ?_

- Et bien… Mes plus sincères gratitudes ?

- _Mmpf…_

- Très bien, très bien, lâcha Shizuru avec un petit rire amusé, un restaurant alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne te donne pas la nausée en ce moment ?

-_ J'ai très envie de pâtes à l'italienne… Mais peut-être que mes humeurs changeront d'ici que tu ne rentres… Tu sais comment sont les futures mères… Tate dis que je ne lui ai jamais autant crié dessus !_

- Peut-être préférait-il l'époque où tu lui vomissais dessus… »

Un rire joyeux transperça le combiné et Shizuru sourit, même si Mai ne pouvait pas la voir.

« - _Je lui ressortirai ça, à la prochaine de ses critiques, merci !_

- Merci à toi, Mai » répliqua Shizuru d'une voix douce.

Ce n'était pas simplement pour son chat, honteusement oublié. C'était pour à peu près tout. Sa présence, son soutient, son réconfort…

Son appel d'aujourd'hui, celui d'hier et d'avant-hier. Celui de demain aussi.

C'était en très grande partie grâce à Mai que Shizuru était redevenue Shizuru. Peut-être pas complètement, certes, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se lever chaque matin et continuer à vivre, même si une partie d'elle, hélas irremplaçable, avait disparu.

Mai mit en temps à répondre, signe qu'elle avait parfaitement compris le sens du remerciement de son amie.

Elles échangèrent ensuite quelques mots puis raccrochèrent, se promettant de se revoir dans quelques jours.

* * *

Mai s'affaira dans sa cuisine pendant toute la matinée. Puis en début d'après-midi, elle quitta la petite maison qu'elle habitait avec son fiancé, Tate Yuuichi, depuis presque cinq ans. Elle marcha en direction de sa voiture et s'installa au volant. Allumant le contact, elle soupira. Ah, Shizuru et ses problèmes de chat… pourtant ce n'était pas bien compliqué de le sortir avant de partir bosser. Si ?

Roulant posément, Mai se fit la remarque que son amie avait paru en forme. Un air triste assombrit son visage et elle se demanda quand toute cette terrible histoire arrêterait de les tourmenter.

S'arrêtant au feu rouge, elle posa tendrement la main sur son ventre un peu arrondi. Ils devaient être forts. Elle ne voulait pas que son enfant grandisse parmi les regrets des adultes

Quelques temps plus tard, Mai gara sa voiture en face de l'immeuble où habitait Shizuru lorsque celle-ci n'était pas en vadrouille pour son travail. Elle rouspéta lorsque le bruit des travaux de rénovation irrita ses tympans. Avec un boucan pareil, ce n'était guère étonnant que Shizuru soit pressée de s'éloigner de sa maison. Marmonnant quelque chose contre l'agression auditive dans les villes, elle s'avança dans la sobre mais correcte entrée du bâtiment. Sa condition ne lui autorisant pas à prendre l'option « escaliers », elle se résigna à attendre l'ascenseur.

Trois étages plus haut, elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir, s'arrêtant au numéro trente-deux. Elle s'accroupit en soupirant et chercha la clé que Shizuru glissait sous son paillasson depuis toujours. Sa main tâtonna le sol. Rien. Pas de clé, juste un peu de poussière. Mai fronça les sourcils. Si on omettait Konekomaru, Shizuru restait une femme ordonnée, qui mettait à chaque fois les choses à leur bonne place au bon moment. Comment pouvait-elle entrer si elle n'avait pas la clé ?

« Kon', souffla la jeune femme en secouant la tête, ta maîtresse peut vraiment être tête en l'air quand elle s'y met vraiment… »

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle songea que ce n'était pas le cas _avant_, et que ce n'était pas non plus la seule personne qu'elle réprimandait.

Mais tout cela appartenait au passé.

Elle fixa alors la poignée de la porte. Et si…

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, Mai abaissa la poignée et poussa le battant. Aucune résistance. Ce n'était pas verrouillé.

Shizuru n'était pas si _étourdie_. Ce n'était pas normal.

D'un geste instinctif et déjà maternel, Mai apposa doucement sa main sur son ventre. Elle hésita un court instant, mais la curiosité l'emportant, elle finit par entrer.

Le salon était allumé. Elle pouvait entendre des bruits étouffés venant de plus loin. De la cuisine sûrement. Refermant la porte derrière elle, Mai déposa ses yeux sur le porte-manteau où reposait un blouson horriblement familier. Elle avança et son pied buta contre une chaussure. Une converse noire plus précisément. Et Mai sentit un étrange sentiment prendre le contrôle de son corps.

Une touffe de poil apparut dans son champ de vision et Mai Laissa Konekomaru frotter sa fourrure sur ses chevilles. Elle lui gratta l'oreille distraitement, ses propres sens concentrés sur les bruits de l'appartement. Le chat se dégagea d'elle et repartit vers le salon. Mai lui emboîta le pas, ne sachant pas vraiment interpréter ce qu'elle ressentait. Son cerveau lui jouait-il une farce ?

« Shizuru ? » appela-t-elle avec hésitation. Débouchant sur le salon, elle tourna vers la cuisine où un placard venait d'être claqué. Elle pencha la tête. Une personne se détacha alors des fourneaux.

« Oh, Mai, c'est toi ? »

Mai ne répondit pas. Elle laissa ses yeux détailler la femme qui se tenait devant elle. Grande, une silhouette assurée, elle portait un jean élimé au genoux et un grand tee-shirt qui tombait jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses. Un pendentif en forme de croc entourait son cou et quelques bracelets décoraient ses poignets à la peau blanche comme neige.

Mai observa ensuite un long moment le visage de son interlocutrice.

Une cascade de cheveux raides et sombres encadrait des pommettes hautes, des lèvres fines et un nez droit. Elle avait en outre, des yeux verts. Deux émeraudes qui brillaient de vie. Sauf que ce n'était pas possible.

« Tu m'excuseras, mais je me suis faite un steak. Je meure de faim ! »

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans la cuisine et enfourna rapidement une fourchette bien remplie dans sa bouche.

Mai la regardait avaler bouchées après bouchées, figée dans la même position, se demandant si elle allait se réveiller où si tout cela était bel et bien une illusion.

« - Tu veux manger un truc ? questionna la brune en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur.

- N… Non, ça va. »

De toute façon, Mai avait la bouche raide. Mais et échange lui permit de reprendre un peu conscience. Elle s'avança doucement dans la cuisine, sans lâcher du regard celle qui engloutissait son assiette avec appétit.

« C'est dingue tout de même… » marmonna l'autre en attrapant un verre d'eau qu'elle vida d'une traite. Mai sentit son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement.

Oui, en effet. C'était dingue, irréel même. Totalement _hors norme_.

« - Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Et bien figure-toi que j'ai pas vraiment passé une super matinée… J'sais plus où j'ai fourré mon portable ni mes clés… Et impossible d'aller à mon appart'. Ces enfoirés ont dû changer le code pour entrer dans l'immeuble et j'suis même pas au courant… Et pour couronner le tout, Shizuru n'a pas de mayo' dans son frigo. J'étais pourtant sûre qu'il en restait un tube la dernière fois. »

Soupirant, elle finit sa tirade en même temps que son assiette. L'entendre parler de Shizuru aussi naturellement donna à Mai un sentiment encore plus étrange. Il fallait qu'elle essaie :

« - Euh… Natsuki ?

- Ouais ? »

Deux yeux forêts se plantèrent dans les siens et Mai ravala sa salive. Aucun doute. C'était bien elle.

Sauf que ce n'était pas possible.

« -Tu… euh… tu as encore faim ?

- Si tu savais ! s'exclama Natsuki en se frottant le crâne. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien avalé depuis des siècles. »

La brune avisa ensuite le chat qui somnolait sur le canapé

« -Je pourrais même manger Kon' tellement j'ai la dalle (elle esquissa un sourire amusé), d'ailleurs, tu ne trouve pas qu'il a vachement grossi ?

-Tu veux venir à la maison, manger quelque chose ? » fit Mai en éludant la dernière remarque de la jeune femme.

Natsuki ne réfléchit qu'un court instant et répondit un « O.K., si ça ne te dérange pas… » en regardant au sol, signe qu'elle était un peu gênée.

Mai hocha la tête vaguement, tentant encore d'assimiler ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Finalement, son interlocutrice l'observa un peu et dit :

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? T'es toute pâle. On dirait que tu as vu en fantôme… »

Ça ne pouvait être plus vrai.

Natsuki Kuga était morte et enterrée depuis deux ans.

* * *

**Tadaaamm ! To be continueeed !**

**haha ! Bref, voici le premier chapitre ! Alors ? J'essaie de respecter le caractère des perso' mais... Bon, c'est pas gagné, elles se laissent pas faire nos p'tites HIME !**

** ya un truc qui me chiffonne HIME au pluriel, ça fait HIMEs ? c'est moche comme écriture, j'aime pas du tout ! Du coup, pardon pour vous, mais j'écrirai HIME à l'invariable ! na !**

**Sinon, le titre "It's nice to meet you" est tiré de la chanson "Wake up" d'un groupe (j'pense que ça doit être mon préféré) qui se nomme Awolnation... Pas du tout connu je sais... Mais écoutez donc "Sail" ou encore "Jump on my shoulders" ou bien, si vous avez du temps "Knight of shame"... et aussi "Not your fault" BON bref !**

**D'ailleurs, la fic au départ devais s'appeler Wake up... mais j'ai préféré faire le clin d'oeil au mahnwa cité dans le chapitre précédent...**

**Sinon, je retourne à mes occupations (petite dissertation pour la rentrée... Ubuju ...). Je recommande vivement d'écouter Awol' sinon vous risquez pas d'aller au paradis ! (d'après une amie, ce serait la musique du diable mais bon, faut pas croire tout le monde hein !)**

**Tchuss tchuss =D**


End file.
